Tails x monika
by sarahReaper
Summary: OK Tail has fallen in love with monika. (tails is one of my real life friends he did not want me to use his name so)
1. Chapter 1

**(OK PPL BEFORE WE BEGAN I WANT TO SAY I TYPE REALLY FAST AND DON'T REALIZE WHAT I DO WRONG IN TILL I POST SO PLS DO NOT JUDGE I ALSO CAN NOT SPELL OT GRAMMAR I DO LOOK OVER IT JUST FYI, BEFORE WE BEGAN I ALSO WANT TO SAY THIS IS MY FRIEND TAILS IRL AND IN ROBLOX SO I SHIP THESE TWO AND HE WANTED ME TO WRITE A FAN FIC ABOUT IT, ALSO IF I USE IDK , INR , THO , LOL IM SORRY I USE THEM WHEN I RP SOOOO LETS BEGAN :3 WAIT AND ALOT OF MY OC'S WILL BE IN THIS AS WELL LIKE NIKO, MIKA , AND GOLDIE SO FYI)**

POV / TAILS

it was a new day, sadly Sayori committed suicide.. i feel like it's my fault.. then i see my friend Goldie come up to me. "hey you ok tails?" she asked knowing i would say no "no... i feel like Sayori committed because i like Monika..." i looked down, i knew her and Sayori where close as well "you miss her too?" i asked knowing she would lie "i'm fine don't worry" she smiled avoiding the question, she walked over to Yuri and Natsuki.

then i walked over to Monika. "hey Monika..." she hugged me crying "I'M SO DAMN WORTHLESS.. I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO SAYORI" i hugged her back i knew what she did, that's always why i liked her. "don't cry Monika it's ok" i kissed her cheek then left the room. then i saw Natsuki and Goldie, i knew that Goldie had a crush on Sayori and Natsuki. her and Natsuki seemed closer then ever before

"Hey girls" They both jumped like they where hiding something "h-hi tails" Natsuki quickly responded "is something wrong?" i asked super confused (O YEA PEOPLE GOLDIE IS BISEXUAL JUST FYI) i hear them whisper "should we tell him" i could hear Natsuki ask "Yea" Goldie quickly responding. "me and Natsuki are going on a date later today" i heard Goldie say "you should ask out monika" Natsuki said "WHO TOLD YOU I LIKED MONIKA?!" "i did" Goldie said quickly"

"ok then ill ask monika" i left the room quickly before rushing to monika's house "hey monika, would you like to go on a date with me?" i saw her blush "s-sure tails... see you then"

 **(ok my oc Niko witch is a girl as well like Goldie is bisexual like Goldie, her sister Mika is not so.. i just wanted to say)**

i walked away seeing Niko "HEY NIKO" i walked over to her "me and yuri are going on our first date today" she smiled

"WELL GOOD LUCK" i ran away looking for our date spot, i saw Niko's sister Mika, she was with her boyfriend Riku "hi tails" "bye tails" i heard them both said as i ran away.

"hey monika" i smiled "hey tails

 **(ok ppl because i don't know if my friend will read this and out of lazy-ness im just gonna skip to where they kiss blah blah then skip to where they marry BC idk what to do, i might make another series, if my friend likes this one, but just with him and Goldie then the rest of the ddlc ppl SO on with the skipped story :3)**

we sat at our pick-net spot enjoying the weather "... tails.. you such a great guy... thank you i don't deserve this..." i moved closer to monika putting my hand on her cheek leaning in. "you deserve it all" i said before pressing my lips on her's (OK PPL BC I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO GRAPHICS BECAUSE THIS IS MY FRIENDS OC / BODY AND HE MIGHT JUDGE SO LETS SAY THE MADE-OUT OK PPL)

(15 YEARS LATER AT THEIR WEDDING)

"you may kiss the bride" i kiss her, this was the happiest day of my life Goldie and Natsuki got married, Niko and Yuri already got married. even Mika and Riku got Married. it was me and monika's turn..

 **OK PPL THE STORY IS OVER I KNOW THIS WAS RUSHED, I NEEDED IT OUR FAST.. AND DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO THINK BECAUSE MY FRIEND WANTED THIS STORY SOOO BAD I MIGHT MAKE A BETTER ON LATER ON BUT FOR NOW THIS IS IT PPL, AND A SHOUT OUT TO TAILS IF YALL WANT TO KNOW HIS ROBLOX USER NAME IT'S TAILS IM NOT GONNA SAY HIS FULL USERNAME JUST IN CASE HE DOES NOT WANT YALL TO KNOW.. BYE PPL :3)**


	2. I WANT TO EXPLAIN

**Ok everyone, I know this story was so bad. and its weird that i play Roblox but i need to be honest. WHO SHOULD GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT I DO OR PLAY. I know it was rushed because my friend wanted out fast. I would re-do it but i don't have any idea's for it. if you don't like my story and how it is rushed, I'm sorry i don't blame you. that is all i wanted to say. thank you if you understand**


End file.
